


Let's break some hearts

by mika_kaine



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika_kaine/pseuds/mika_kaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of the Avengers liked Wade in the slightest. Whenever they had the chance they went on and on and on in growingly more disapproving voices about how Peter shouldn’t be teaming up with Wade at all. Never ever, just stay the fuck away from Wade Wilson, that’s what they always said. And now he was gonna live in Tony’s building. With all of them around at all times. The people that didn’t like Wade. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's break some hearts

_and till the terror of our time_  
 _could forgive us as lovers_  
 _oh, let’s break some hearts_  
  
  
  
Peter had been ecstatic when Tony had offered Peter his own floor at the Stark Tower. A whole floor just for himself! It beat living in the tiny, rundown apartment he’d gotten when he started his second year of college. Where the heating barely worked and the walls were paper thin. Money had always been tight for him so not having to worry about rent was a blessing. And more importantly, perhaps, it was way more convenient to be that close to all the other Avengers when shit happened. Plus getting to live in the Stark Tower was just, well, freaking awesome. Who wouldn’t want that? With all these factors taken into account Peter hadn’t hesitated for a second in accepting Tony’s offer.  
  
Only later when he stood by his kitchen counter packing up the stuff he wanted to bring with him to the new apartment in a cardboard box with “kitchen” scribbled messily on its side did it hit him. None of the Avengers knew about his relationship. None of them knew he’d been dating Wade for three years. He stood frozen holding a bowl right above the box as it all dawned on him. Automatically, without thinking about it, his body moved to put the bowl into the box before letting his arms fall to his sides. None of the Avengers liked Wade in the slightest. Whenever they had the chance they went on and on and on in growingly more disapproving voices about how Peter shouldn’t be teaming up with Wade at all. Never ever, just stay the fuck away from Wade Wilson, that’s what they always said. And now he was gonna live in Tony’s building. With all of them around at all times. The people that didn’t like Wade. At all.  
  
Everything seemed to blur away and a heavy lump settled in his stomach and suddenly he couldn’t swallow so he stood there gasping for air. Face pale and palms sweaty, he grabbed for the kitchen counter to steady himself. He’d messed up bad. Every word they’d spoken to him against Wade churned round and round in his head. Thoughts about having their disapproving speeches and glowering directed at him every time something about Wade came up made him feel nauseous. Oh God, they weren’t even gonna let Wade into the building. He couldn’t live in a place where Wade wasn’t allowed in. Why had he said yes? Why hadn’t this come up when he told Wade about the offer he’d accepted? What was wrong with him, how could he just agree without thinking it through, considering all aspects of his life? Oh no, Wade...  
  
He looked around at the empty room and tried to swallow the lump stuck in his throat as Wade came humming through the door. Tears pricked hotly and started blurring Peter’s eyes as he looked up at Wade’s grinning face. A grin that quickly fell and humming that came to an abrupt stop when his eyes found Peter’s. Peter only stared as he came running up to him, grabbing at his shoulders.  
  
“Hey, baby boy, what’s wrong? Did you break something? Cause if there’s broken glass you just sweep it up and leave it because you’re leaving this place anyway. Wait, did you cut yourself on the glass? Here let me see. Your hands look fine except for the massive amount of sweat. Yikes! That’s just gross. Why are you sweating so much? Are you freaking out? Having a panic attack? You couldn’t possibly be regretting this? You’re moving into the awesomeness that is Stark Tower! Where all the heroes live! Not to mention the advanced tech, you big nerd. Noooo, why would you be freaking out about that, how could such awesomeness freak you out? Why aren’t you blinking? Dude, stop looking at me like that. It’s starting to creep me out.” Wade rambled on, grabbing Peter’s hands and turning them over in his and cocking his head to the side to look curiously at Peter.  
  
“Wade. Wade, I’m moving to Stark Tower. Where the Avengers live. They’re never gonna let you in there.” Peter deadpanned clutching at his biceps. “I can’t live there if you can’t come there. I can’t do this without you. What am I gonna do? I’ll have to call Tony and I have to find another apartment and why did I not think this through.” Peter’s hands dug into Wade’s arms and his eyes were wide with horror at the thought of not having Wade around whenever he wanted to. Tears threatening to spill but forgotten as Peter started making up plans in his head about what he’d have to do now that he’d given up this apartment and had to decline moving into Stark Tower. He’d have to find a new one, maybe crash at Wade’s for a while until...  
  
“Is that all?” Wade said, deflating. “Cause if that’s the only thing, well then it’s stupid. You can’t say no to living there. No way, no how! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, baby boy. You gotta take it. Moving in there is like the first step into getting me in there without having to break in again. Which I didn’t do, you can’t prove it so it didn’t happen. You live there a couple months and eventually they’ll be so attached to you there’s little they won’t let you get away with.” Wade had let Peter go in favour of flailing his arms around to make his point (whatever point his wild arms was trying to make, they didn’t quite seem to match his words). “This way you can just ease them into getting to know about us, right? If they’re attached to you they won’t kick you out for being with me.” The mischievous spark in Wade’s voice tapers off as he keeps talking and all Peter really hears is, “If they’re attached, if you ease them into knowing about us, they won’t hold me against you and you won’t kick me out.”  
  
Peter mulls it over. Letting Wade’s reasoning settle in his mind (and he must be going crazy because Wade being reasonable? He obviously spent too much time with Wade). It’s not like they were living together and Peter is moving out. It’s not like Peter can’t go to Wade’s house whenever they want some alone time. He can always make Wade clean the place more regularly, some stern talking to, some casual comments on the maid outfit, maybe some role-playing and he can easily get Wade to do it. Yeah, yeah... Oh right, moving out! Yeah, maybe it could work.  
  
Peter looks up at Wade. Calmness settling into him again, a little bit of excitement. But he can see nervousness flickering deep in Wade’s eyes. It’s like a fist clenching his heart when he thinks back on Wade’s words and that Wade had thought he would ever kick Wade out of his life just because anyone couldn’t accept him, or them together. His heart hurt when he wondered if Wade had been thinking about this ever since the invitation from Tony had been given. That maybe Wade had thought this was Peter slowly moving away from Wade. Peter tackles Wade and they crash into the wall in a tight hug. Peter whispering soothing reassurance into Wade’s ear as Wade clings desperately to him. They’ll make it work.

  
*

  
It takes a year for Peter to have built up enough courage to bring Wade back with him to Stark Tower. He was beyond ecstatic as he pulled an awed Wade into the elevator, both of them like puppies shaking with excitement, Wade’s eyes flickering everywhere, commenting on everything. Then he pulled him into his own floor. Slightly suspicious that security hadn’t stopped them or Jarvis commented on the presence of Wade who does not have access. But the sheer excitement Wade showed through his rambling words and flailing limbs had Peter so gone that he didn’t let himself linger on why things weren’t going wrong.  
  
The first few minutes Peter spent running after Wade as he explored the entire apartment. Hallway, kitchen, living room with its massive windows where the city stretched out wide before them under a black night sky and thousands of lights sparkling and giving life to the night, bathroom, bedroom  and then they were back in the hallway. Wade talking a mile a minute about everything, Peter could hardly follow and had therefore tuned him out.  
  
Peter grabbed Wade’s mask at the bottom, tentatively tugging it up with a grin plastered on his face. Once off he let it fall to the floor between them, grabbed Wade’s face with strong hands and pulled him into a chaste kiss, or two or five. Wade smiled shyly back as one hand settled on the back of Peter’s neck and one cupping his face, pulling him back into a kiss soon turned filthy. Tongues licking against each other, hands travelling up and down, panting heavily as they tried to kiss without pause.  
  
Hands groping everywhere down their backs and squeezing an ass and fingers trailing up shirts, scratching lightly at the hard muscle and over shifting scars. Wade starting to thrust his hips slowly into Peter’s, both groaning at the friction on their clothed erections rubbing wonderfully against each other. Wade’s wandering hands found Peter’s ass and gave it a couple of good squeezes that made them both whimper (Peter’s ass is glorious, okay). Once he’d gotten some good groping done on Peter’s ass he pulled him up like he weighed nothing, Peter letting out an indignant, high pitched squeal at the sudden motion. Settling into the new position quickly, he wrapped his legs around Wade’s waist and went back to sticking his tongue down Wade’s throat.  
  
With both hands cupping Peter’s ass he could much easier rub Peter’s cock against his own, the increased friction pried a series of small moans from his throat that Peter happily swallowed up before they could be heard, licking into Wade’s mouth, nibbling on his bottom lip whenever a moan tried to spill from him and into Wade’s mouth.  
  
After some minutes of desperate frottage Peter started unbuttoning his own jeans to pull his cock out with a sigh before proceeding to do the same for Wade. Giving Wade a few tugs, squeezing at the base, loosening his grip as he went up, twisting at the head, making Wade smack his head back into the wall he was leaning against, a low groan rumbling out of him. Shifting in Wade’s firm hold until both their cocks were aligned, he wrapped his long fingers around both their cocks. The hot, slippery sensation of Peter’s warm hand slickened with their pre-come jerking them both off with quick, dirty strokes, up and down, squeezing, up and down, pulled long moans from Peter and gravelly groans that Wade kissed into Peter’s skin. When the heat started tugging in the bottom of Peter’s groin he slowed down, swiping his fingers over their heads a bit rougher than intended. Doing it again more gently, two slow drags up their cocks and Peter clenched tight around their base until Wade bucked up into him, jolting him, with a desperate whine for release tumbling unwilling past his lips. Peter immediately picked up the pace again, letting his hand fly up and down, pressing close against Wade, pushing his face into Wade’s neck so he could place searing kisses and suck bruises that wouldn’t last no matter how hard he tried. He was so close, just a little more, the heat was tugging desperately and setting every nerve ending on...  
  
Peter was not ecstatic any longer when the elevator doors pinged and opened to reveal Tony and Steve. It was like a bucket of ice water had been dumped over him as he was exposed with his legs wrapped around Wade who was leaning against the wall, their cocks out and Peter’s hand around them. This was so not how Peter had intended for anyone to find out about them. For anyone else to see him. Ever. Before anyone could say anything, Wade was sprinting around the corner with Peter still secure in his arms. Tearing the bathroom door open, jumping in and pulling it shut so hard the frame vibrated long afterwards. Hurriedly he locked the door before sinking to the floor together with Peter, burrowing his head into Peter’s neck and whimpering like he was in pain. Peter looked with worry down at Wade and, forgetting about his sticky hands, stroked Wade’s head soothingly. In the back of his mind anger simmered as he tried to figure out what the fuck just happened. Wondering if it really did happen at all because he couldn’t hear anything from the other side of the door.  
  
Until a knock came that has Wade pulling Peter closer to his chest and grumbling weakly to himself. All Peter can discern from the mumbling is something about not letting them take Peter away from him. Another knock.  
  
“Peter, please come out.” Steve said. He sounded stiff and uncomfortable at being in this situation at all. It’s quiet again for a minute before he spoke again. “Now, Peter.” He said with some more authority, like he had to take a moment to pull himself together.  
  
Peter sighed and looked down at Wade. His face still pressed into Peter’s neck, grumbling and mumbling to himself. Peter stroked his back a few times more to soothe Wade and himself. Irritation pricking at the back of his mind, it was bad enough that they invaded Peter’s privacy, that they saw Peter in such an intimate situation, it was worse that they saw Wade too. Wade was private and his self-esteem was usually low and it had taken years for him to trust Peter enough to open up, to show himself. His nails started digging into Wade’s shoulder before he caught himself, taking a breath and exhaling to calm himself, his hands went back to its calming strokes down Wade’s back.  
  
“I should go out.” He whispered to Wade, not letting his hand stop with the soothing caresses down his back. “I really should.” He whispered bitterly.  
  
He doesn’t want to leave Wade, and he definitely doesn’t want to deal with the two idiots who burst unannounced into his apartment while he was getting it on with Wade. The more he thinks about the situation now the angrier he gets. Biting back a frustrated groan, he pulls away from Wade to press a brief kiss to his lips before getting up. Quickly tugging his soft cock back into his pants his irritation grows even more because they didn’t even get to finish what they started. Wade has gotten up too, his head hanging down and one hand fidgeting, one scratching harshly against his thigh. Peter pressed another kiss to his mouth and tells him to take a shower while he deals with those fucking idiots. Peter’s bitter voice makes Wade smile and lean in to lick over Peter’s lips; it makes him groan in frustration and Wade laugh softly in amusement.  
  
“Are you two gonna apologise now?” Peter said sharply as he crossed his arms over his chest. Deciding to let his stern eyes fall on Steve cause if any of them was gonna break and apologise it would most likely be Steve, what with his kind heart and all.  
  
“Is that why you’re never here? Cause you’re out with that guy? Do you even know who he really is? Don’t you ever listen to us?” Tony burst out in anger and the words dripped with such distain that Peter flinched and more anger wallowed up inside of him.  
  
“Of course I do. It’s Wade. Wade Wilson, Deadpool, mercenary for hire, merc with a mouth. We’ve been dating for four years so of course I know who he is, what he’s done, what he does. And it’s not okay and I don’t agree, but he tries. And it’s none of your business.” Peter calmly said, and if it came off a bit sharper than he intended, well, these two had barged in unannounced so he wasn’t in the best of moods.  
  
There were many things Peter could say to them. About their hypocritical judgement towards Wade. He could bring up how they have all made mistakes, how no one stopped believing in them, how they all got more than just second chances so why was only Wade the one to be given shit for his mistakes? Well, what others considered Wade’s mistakes (Wade vehemently insisted he didn’t make mistakes). He could bring up how they are all such righteous jerks who won’t ever get their hands dirty but at the end of the day will let others do the dirty work when they can’t find another way out. When it was deemed necessary by their holier than thou selves it was okay for someone else to get their hands dirty. How little their no-killing rule mattered when in the end, some times, they would turn a blind eye and let others kill. How fucking pointless it all was when it was a rule that only mattered when they decided it did. He could tell them about how everyone made compromises.  
  
But he didn’t say any of that. They had to know it already, right? It would only create more tension and resentment and he was tired off that, tired of all the hate, all the anger. He just wanted to get back to Wade’s warm arms, melt into him, and stay that way for a long time. With Wade there was always love. Even when it didn’t seem very lovely when Wade woke up screaming, crying from his nightmares, or Peter came crawling in through the window from a night of seeing Gwen and her father everywhere as he swung through the city, or when they argued about cooking, cleaning, weapons lying around the house, Wade’s missions, or when Peter sobbed until his throat was raw and tears run dry as he patched Wade back up together from another messy mission.  
  
But still there was always love there. Peter talking soothingly until Wade stopped thrashing or hugging him tight when allowed to. Wade holding Peter on the couch until his shaking stopped, whispering into his ear, reminding him that it wasn’t his fault, they had made their own choices to be there. Cooking and cleaning and weapons around the house were mundane arguments that never lasted long, and still friendly bantering was how they worked. Getting a rise out of each other was what made things fun. When it came to Wade’s missions Peter always had to swallow hard and make his choice once more to stay with Wade. Because he wanted Wade in his life enough that he could overlook it, telling himself, just don’t ask any questions, Peter. Knowing Wade could never really stop, not anymore. And that was love, everyday making a conscious decision to stay together. They had love and that love mattered enough for them both to work out their disagreements and find compromise when they couldn’t.  
  
He could say all that but he also knew they’d never see eye to eye so he didn’t. Sometimes the things that mattered most were the things he couldn’t voice.  
  
“Peter, we just want what’s best for you.” Steve tried to placate him with his soothing voice, reaching out to put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “And Wilson isn’t good. Not for anyone.” He tried to talk Peter into seeing sense with his stern authority but all he managed was for Peter to shrug the hand off his shoulder and take two steps back.  
  
“Which is fine, but it’s none of your business.” Peter said. He tried so hard to not let the anger swallow him up until it spilled out from his every pore. He understood their worries, he did, but they didn’t even try to understand that he and Wade could have something good. “I appreciate you guys looking out for me but what Wade and I have is good. I don’t have to defend our relationship because I know it’s good. If you can’t respect that, it’s fine.” Peter closed his eyes and let out a shuddering sigh. They would never see how much they helped each other. Crossing and uncrossing his arms a couple of times before he continued. “I’ll just move out. No big deal. Me and Wade, we can find somewhere else. We’ve been talking about moving in together anyway so maybe it’s for the best. I wouldn’t want Wade to live in a place that he wasn’t comfortable being in. Based on your disapproving looks I know he wouldn’t like living here. Neither would I.” Peter said shrugging as he let his arms fall down and taking another step backwards.  
  
Peter’s words must have hit something in them because they just stood there in silence. Steve looked contemplative before he turned to Tony who only responded with a defeated sigh.  
  
Steam had fogged up the mirror and the room felt warm and humid when Peter returned to the bathroom. Wade was singing low and off-key, barely audible under the rush of water. He smiled softly at the hazy image of Wade. Love coiled warmly around his chest and a gentle fluttering in his belly made him feel giddy. Just one glance at Wade and there was no anger prickling at his every nerve, no frustration pounding in his head, just a calmness filling him up like no one but Wade could make him feel.  
  
“You joining me, Spidey?” Wade hummed loudly enough for him to hear.  
  
With a grin he wasted no time pulling his shirt over his head and kicking his pants off him and leaving the clothes in a mess on the floor next to Wade’s. Sliding the glass door open he stepped in and a shiver ran through him as the wonderful warm water hit his skin and warmth started to seep into him. Wrapping his arms around Wade from behind, he pressed kisses into one shoulder blade before kissing his way over to the other. Rubbing his chin against Wade’s scarred shoulder and just breathing for a minute there.  
  
“So what did they have to say?” Wade asked quietly. He was being unnervingly quiet.  
  
With a sigh and a rueful smile, Peter let him go in favour of stepping around to face Wade.  
  
“They said they’ll give you access to come visit. That they’d talk to the rest and consider maybe letting you move in here with me some day.” Peter said with his eyes focused on Wade’s. “But I said that wasn’t good enough.” Peter smiled at Wade’s widening eyes. Peter had made a mistake moving in here at all. He regretted letting Wade talk him into it even when he knew better. It wasn’t okay; it wasn’t fair towards Wade to move somewhere he couldn’t go. Despite knowing that sometimes Wade would be too submissive and let unfair things slide because of his own anxieties and fear of being abandoned Peter had messed up; he should never have come here. Hugging Wade close, he let himself just feel for a moment.  
  
“I was thinking we should find a place to live in together.” He whispered softly into Wade’s ear. Tightening his hold so Wade would know he didn’t want him anywhere but right next to him.  
  
“Are you serious? Are you putting me before their awesome Avengers asses?” Wade whispered back.  
  
“Always. I love you.” Peter said and repeated it with each kiss travelling from Wade’s ear to his lips.  
  
“I love you too.”


End file.
